Solve for $q$ : $7 = q + 6$
Explanation: Subtract $6$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{7 {- 6}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{q} \\ 7 &=& q + 6 \\ \\ {-6} && {-6} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 7 {- 6} &=& q \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ q = 1$